Primal Instincts
by Falconstar of SummerClan
Summary: When a patrol finds a kit in the forest they take her in. She is raised and is happy, but what she doesn't know about her true instincts won't hurt her or her clanmates... or will it?
1. The chase

The sound of night filled the forest with its graceful sounds. The night insects buzzed while frogs croaked and crickets chirped melodically. The lake's graceful waves lapped at the shore gently while the moon glowed in the blanket of midnight that covered the land. Night creatures rustled around while day creatures slept soundly in their shelters. Suddenly a shrill, eerie noise filled the land and broke the barrier of peace; the baying of dogs. A shadow leapt swiftly over obstacles while dogs clambered noisily after it, their master shouting commands at them. The dark shadow leapt over streams, logs, and rocks, but the baying dogs weren't letting up. The shadow decided she only had one choice to save her only kit. She would have to abandon it, no, take it somewhere safe and let others care for it. But she didn't exactly think the entire thing through; _Who_ would care for the young kit in her jaws, chirping out in pure fear and hunger. Maybe she could leave it to die? No, that was completely out of the question, she would not leave the poor, defenseless kit to die at the mercy of these foul dogs. As she thought about the kit, the dogs continued baying as they flanked her and nipped her legs. She hissed out in pure fury and fear for her kit. She was left with one choice, leaving it in the hands of another creature. The very thought filled her with sadness, but deep down she knew it was the right choice. She glided over the grass as she headed for a hollowed tree. But she almost stopped when she realized, there were scent marks. She dismissed the thought and continued to the hollowed out tree. When she reached her destination, she set her precious bundle down and sadly licked its ears. "I'm sorry young one, but I must leave…" She growled regretfully as she let out a forced rumbling purr and scraped leaves and earth over the kit quickly. The dogs were gaining again. She ran past the scent marks again, out into a meadow. She goaded the dogs on as she ran into the forest, never to see her precious kit again.


	2. Lost and found

Xxxxx Primal Instincts: Chapter 2 xxxxX

A patrol of ThunderClan cats padded along through the undergrowth. In the lead was Sandstorm, and following close behind were Thornclaw, Cloudtail and Lionblaze. Today was a fairly nice day for Thunderclan; the warm greenleaf sun warmed their pelts and lifted their spirits a little. But, in the distance, a fairly large build-up of clouds promised a few showers soon.

Sandstorm halted as she turned to the rest and whispered quietly, "Mouse. Up ahead." The patrol pricked their ears and, soon enough, saw the mouse; it was nibbling on a berry that had fallen from the bushes.

She dropped into a crouch before pulling herself forward quietly in the soft grass. The mouse pricked its tiny ears and stopped eating. Sandstorm stopped and stood as still as a stone. The little rodent resumed eating on its berry. Sandstorm took the chance and pounced, landing squarely onto its body.

She stopped it's screeching with a swift nip on the neck and silently thanked StarClan for the plentiful prey this greenleaf. Just as she was burying her catch Cloudtail pricked his ears. "Sandstorm, do you hear that?" He questioned, his plume of a tail flicked in interest. She hadn't heard anything, but when she listened, she could indeed hear something. It sounded like a kit, but why would a kit be in the forest?

"Yes," She nodded to him before resuming her sentence. "it sounds as if it's a kit crying out.." Cloudtail echoed her thoughts, "Why would a kit be way out here?" Lionblaze pawed the ground, "If it is a kit, we _have_ to help it." Thornclaw shouldered past the golden tom. "Yes, Lionblaze is right. If we neglected kit, that would defy the code!" His green eyes gleamed.

Sandstorm nodded before leading her patrol into the direction of the distressed kit. They reached a hollowed out tree. Panting the cats padded forward and peered inside. Cloudtail gasped, "No, not one of those.." His neck bristled, as did Lionblaze's and Thornclaw's . Sandstorm glared at them, he eyes flashing. "It's still a kit! Can't you mousebrains see it's clearly starving, and there's no scent of it's mother. We have no choice, I'll report to Bramblestar at once."

She grasped the young kit in her jaws and took off towards ThunderClan camp, leaving three dumbfounded toms in the clearing.

A:N/ Hey everyone! Sorry it's so short and that the characters might be a little OOC… See you in the next chapter!


End file.
